King Stiles
by Cibiboy3
Summary: King Stiles the young and most powerful King in the known world was just conquered by the Moon people. Reduced to a prisoner in his own palace by the four moon brothers he will do anything to get his power back.


Hi everyone, Im back ! and it's been a little while I hope you guys love this new story as much as you loved my other one and if you haven't read that one feel free to give it a look ! This story is more mature then my other one just on FYI.

* * *

"King Stiles , they are here."

I shook him off. "They can wait. They've spent a month trying to

defeat me. A few minutes wouldn't hurt them," I told the servant.

He nodded and left me.

I looked down at this sarcophagus. I loved the man wrapped here.

I looked down at the named carved on it. Aiden . He was just a scribe but

I loved him.

"You promised me you wouldn't leave me Aiden . You promised you

would stay. Now look...I'm very much alone. If I had listened to you I

wouldn't have been in this situation. You told me not to move my capital

to Beacon Hill and I didn't listen. Now I'm going to die alone...so far from my

home. The strange moon people have come and they have conquered. If only I

had listened to you. If only I could hear you now. "

I circled the sarcophagus. I was so lonely. I was so saddened by

this.

"King..."

I couldn't even be alone for a minute. I couldn't even live this

life alone.

"I'm coming...I'm coming."

I left the embalming chambers and arrived at my palace through the

hidden tunnels. When I came to my chambers it was clear that my servants

were already waiting for me. My palaces in Beacon Hill were beautiful. It

was the only thing that had kept me sane for the past year. My palace

and the people kept me alive. The Beacons had built me a beautiful palace

grander than the one I had Beacons. They had built pyramids for me and one

of those pyramids is where I would have Aiden moved to.

In the middle of the floor there was a fire. There was Lydia...my

Vizier and my hand. She made all the decisions in the city.

The servants were immediately thrown by my presence and begun to

prepare me. There was a sense of urgency here. It was clear that they

were afraid perhaps. They began to fan me as if I was hot. Then they

began to dress me.

"Where are they?" I asked.

Golden bracelets were strapped onto me. Pure white linen clothes

were belted at my waist.

"In your throne room," the Lydia stated.

"Do you see anything in your fires?"

"They are a strange people not too unified with many contrasting

intentions. They are dangerous none-the-less. My fires show they are

puzzled by the Beacon ways."

Leopard skin was tossed over my shoulders. Perfume and incense was

scented on my body. Then they began to paint my face. I would glow by the

time they were through with me.

"Where are my Army?"

"Defeated. The only remaining are your personal guard. They await

you in the throne room."

"My navy."

"Gone."

"Where are my generals?"

" General kanima is dead. Generals East and West have been taken. And General Deucalion...has fled."

"Fled?"

"He was being defeated. He's gone to the homeland Beacons ," Lydia continued, "He

promises to return with all our forces."

"Will they be enough?"

"Possibly...but they won't be in time."

Obviously not. My conquerors were here now. My greatest general

had abandoned me. All my resources were further south in Beacons. I had

nothing here but a title.

I watched as they brought me my throne. It was a beautiful thing.

It was rich with rubies and golden snakes. When they put it on my head it

was so heavy. Why hadn't I noticed until now just how heavy this crown

was. It was hard to hold my head up high but I had to.

"Lydia," I stated, "If today is the day I die I want you to do

something. I want you to bury Aiden and I together."

"King you are a god and he is..."

"He is a part of me."

Lydia nodded, "I will do whatever you say but today you will not

die. I have seen it in my fires. You must not be afraid. You are no

regular man. You are greatness. Do you hear me? You are not defeated by

anyone."

She worshiped me. She always did. Her words were rarely

comforting though. They never made me feel much better. I watched the way

Lydia looked at me. She has the most confidence in me. At times I saw it

but at times I didn't. At times I just saw the flaws. I was too skinny to

be a king. I wasn't smart enough. I should have been able to protect the

people I loved. I couldn't protect Aiden .

"Tell Allison I am ready."

The halls of Beacon Hill were different. I didn't walk. Lydia stated

that it would make me look weak to touch the ground. I sat in a litter and

watched as the slave men carried me. To my right came Allison who was my personal bodyguard. She stood silently over me as usual with her brown

hair and her sword unsheathed beside her. It was her that made me feel

most safe at times. She loved me differently from Lydia. Where Lydia saw

me as a God who could do no wrong, Allison saw me as a fragile child who she

had to protect constantly. They were my closest friends and they carried me.

There were about six strong men lifting up my chair with their poles and toting

me like expansive carpets into the throne room.

The room was already full of these "Guests."

They called themselves the Moon people. They all looked at me as

though I was the invader as I entered. They were dressed strangely. They

had armor on. There skin was darker and their eyes narrow. Where had they

come from? Maybe an island. Maybe the North.

The moon people...

I tried not to make any eye contact with any of them for too long.

I was sure there had to be a lot more. Surely these few numbers couldn't

have defeated my navy and taken Beacon Hills. Why would they mock me and not

bring forth their full strength?

The litter stopped before my throne.

"Presenting King Stiles of Beacons. Pharaoh of Nemeton , king of

West, son of the morning Sun and Guardian of the 8 Rivers."

The people bowed to me. I began to count as their heads was down

and when they came up I counted about 50 of them. Was that it? I had

enough men alone in my palace that could assassinate them. What would

happen then though? That was what I was worried about. How far would I

get before the thousands of men they had probably stationed at my ports got

to my palace to take vengeance?

"Who is your leader?" I asked the people.

They were very quiet.

"King Stiles ..."

I turned to the person who was speaking. He was broad man with

broad shoulders. Even from my elevated golden throne he looked huge. His

size itself seemed to be mocking me somehow.

"We have no leader sire."

"What do you mean?"

"My brothers and I make the decisions but there is no leader."

"Bring forth your brothers then."

At that moment he and three other men came forward. I looked at

their faces. They all did resemble in a way. They all had the same armor

as their men. There was no difference. I didn't understand it. The

leaders of a force so powerful wouldn't distinguish themselves. The big

man that spoke had a lot of fresh scars. Beside him there was another with

long hair that fell to his shoulders.

The third brother looked at me the most intensely out of the four.

There was an unease in his eyes but I nothing out of the ordinary. The

fourth brother...seemed to...yes...he was smiling! The nerve of this

boy. He had a smirk on his face. He definitely did look like the youngest

of all of them.

Where was fear that Lydia had told me about?"

Lydia came forth and spoke next, "I am the Vizier of the king. As

representatives of this intrusion we would kindly ask you to pull back your

men."

"Or what?" the youngest brother with the smirk stated.

I could have rose out of my mount by how he spoke to her. I looked

at the the Army who were lined up against the walls. I could have

perhaps a hundred of them storm in here with just the right order. I kept

looking at the armor. It would be hard to pierce with arrows but we had

excellent archers. If I made the right order at the right time I could

have them all killed.

And then what...and then what?

"Excuse my brother," the one with the long hair stated, "It's not

every day we come in the presence of a king and at times we seem to lose

our manners. As you see we are soldiers. My name is Ethan."

"I am Peter," the oldest and biggest of the brothers stated, "The

youngest two are Derek and Jackson..."

The brothers were handsome. I had to give them that. It was

Ethan that seemed to capture my eye. He had a different look that I'd

never seen not even when I traveled my palaces in Nematon . He was shockingly handsome he favored Aiden. His arms were muscular and toned like the others but he seemed

gentler with no scars like the oldest. Derek and Jackson were the youngest

two. Derek had the intense eyes and Jackson seemed was the one with the

smirk. Both of them were handsome as well but in very two different ways.

Aiden , if you could see these men you would probably be so jealous.

Enough of the pleasentries, "Have you come to kill me?"

Peter was the one that spoke, "No..."

That would be a mistake for them. They said they didn't have a

leader but for some reason he spoke the most out of them. His body size

alone made me think he was a leader. How many Beacons had he killed before

he had gotten here?

"You couldn't kill him anyway," my Vizier stated, "This is the son

of the morning Sun..."

There was laughter amongst the moon people. For some reason

anything that came out of the Lydia's mouth seemed like a joke to them.

It was strange because amongst the people of Beacons she was feared. They

looked at her as though she was a witch. These Moon people looked at her as

though she was a joke.

"Can we get on with the proposition?" Ethan stated.

Ethan the beautiful. He had been the only one not laughing. I

watched as he took a few steps closer and just as he did Allison began to

descend. She was fearless woman and met him at the bottom of the staircase

that lead to my throne. He stopped in front of her.

"That's far enough," I stated.

"For some reason you think that you are still in charge," the

youngest of the brothers Jackson stated.

This Jackson was an issue Aiden . He would need to die.

Ethan shook his head, "No need for any more hositilities today.

We have come to talk."

"After you slaughter my people you want to talk?" I asked.

"We had to prove our worth to you," Ethan stated shaking his head,

"You see we don't wish conquer you as you put it. We have traveled far and

wide to serve you..."

"Serve me?"

Ethan smiled, "Yes. We are wanderers from afar and we have been

displaced. I think around these lands we are known as the Moon people. We

travel to many cities sack them, steal their riches and leave. We have not

stolen anything from the Beacons. We have not hurt any innocent Beacons.

We only defended ourselves..."

Lies.

He was a handsome liar though. I'd give him that. What about you

Aiden ? You went to go speak with them and they killed you and sent you

back to me. I'd hold them responsible for that. All of them will die

Aiden . For now though I will play their game.

"What makes Beacons so special?" I asked.

"Our wealth," Lydia started.

She was right. Beacon Hill had the most gold mines on the continent. It

was another reason Lydia had me move my capital to this city. We were

sitting on gold here. These moon people were pirates. They needed funding

for their expeditions.

"We can help each other?" Ethan stated.

He spoke too slick. It scared me a little. I turned to the others.

I turned to Peter.

"How many men did you kill to get here?" I asked Peter.

"Dozens."

"To impress me?" I stated shaking my head, "Now that you've done

that, you want to serve me. You can help me. However Beacons is not

controlled by many. It is controlled by one. Me. I am the sun that sets

in the west and rises in the east. I will have you Peter kiss my feet."

There were whispers in the halls.

I watched at Peter stood there. He didn't move. These people were

liars. They had not come here to serve me.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. We offer more of

a...partnership," Ethan stated, "We are a simple people. We only wish to

conquer land. The spoil will be ours but the glory is yours."

"What do I need of spoils and glory? Have you seen Beacon Hills?" I

asked, "Have you seen the grand steps of the palace. Have you seen the

pyramids? Have you seen the paved streets and high columns. I have cities

throughout the kingdom just like this."

"And yet you still lost," Jackson stated.

"Jackson!" Ethan stated, "Please..."

They were equals. I could definitely tell now. Ethan had begun

talking more because for some reason they probably thought he was the most

civil. Maybe they used Peter for the initial scare due to his size.

Jackson was used for his sharp tongue. What about the quiet one? Derek.

He just stared at me silent just like my Allison did to them. They

thought they were so smart, Aiden . I was already beginning to figure them

out.

Peter stepped forward, "Excuse Jackson, but he is right. A great

king like yours with all your wealth was defeated. You can use us. We need

nothing of titles. We can capture these places in the name of Beacons. We

can expand your empire further than your wildest imagination."

Power...

"What's to stop me from gathering those forces when you do conquer

them. What's to stop me stomping you out like little insects..."

"We will occupy this palace."

"I will be your prisoner?"

"No absolutely not," Ethan stated, "Think of us as being your

protectors. Your shield as well as your sword."

He smiled.

"And if I refuse?"

"You die. We rob Beacon Hill blind and maybe offer the same thing to the

next king...after we sack his city," Jackson stated and laughed.

It was a joke to him. However none of them offered his words in

any kinder terms.

"Prepare palace in the imperial palace for my...new

mercenaries," I stated, "I will retire..."

"King," Lydia started.

I wouldn't let her finish, "I will retire. Oh but one last thing.

I sent forth a messenger to your people. He was killed and returned to me.

Would any of you want to explain why."

The four brothers looked each amongst themselves.

It was Peter that spoke, "We received no messenger..."

Lies...

I nodded and left them.

My bath was warm. The coconut oil bubbled around my body. It was

relaxing. The women fanned me and sung songs to me. It didn't calm me

though. I wasn't surprised when Danny who was in charge of my servants sent

for men. He knew what I preferred. They were known as my

safflowers. I watched as my naked men came to serve me. Zach was the

most handsome of the boys. I had never made love to him but many times I

wanted to even when I was with Aiden . He was of god built and

sculpted beautifully. He used to be in the royal Army but he was recruited to pleasure me.

Him and another servant named Nick entered the tub. As Zach

was known for his endowment in the front, Nick was known for his curvy ass.

Zach was handed a fruit tray by the other men. Ever since

Aiden 's death I could tell how he begged to please me. He began to feed

me.

"You are stressed, son of the morning sun," he stated, "Would you like me to pleasure you? Please let me..."

I laughed.

Aiden , I couldn't shame your memory so quickly.

"No him..." I stated to Nick, "Kiss him for me. That would please

me."

The two servants boys got together and started to kiss. Their lips

touched other and their tongued intertwined. It was only a matter of time

before Nick sunk lower and lower in the milk of the bath. In his hands he

cupped Zach's penis. He began to suck slowly. Zach's had the

biggest penis in the land. I hadn't seen anything like it. Nick could

only really get some of it into his throat but that was enough to make

Zach moan in ecstacy.

Zach looked at me the entire time. His tight ass clenched

hard as he held Nick's head trying to get Nick to go deeper.

"Please lord...let me pleasure you..."

"You already are," I stated and smiled.

The moans of Zach became louder and louder as Nick sucked on

his shaft. I could feel my own dick swelling up and I began to play with

it. The female singers behind me had put me in a sort of trance. I could

see the other safflower boys longing to just come closer to me and touch me

but with Allison there they wouldn't dare get any closer uninvited.

Just as I neared climax I heard soft footsteps of Danny enter. He

was with his other attendants.

"Lord...you have a visitor."

"Tell Lydia I will get with her and the advisors tomorrow."

Lydia had been trying to have counsel with me since then. It was

no doubt the advisors were nervous about these new mercenaries. I could

already hear them. In one day I had become a prisoner in my own palace.

This wasn't what I wanted.

"It isn't the Vizier," Danny stated, "It is one of those Moon People.

One of the captains. His name is Derek. I shall send him away."

The one with the intense stare. The quiet one.

"No...send him in."

These moon people interested me and he was the most mysterious one

of them all. I hadn't even begun to figure him out. I sunk further deeper

in the bath as I watched Zach do what he was good at. Now he had

turned Nick around. He had leaned Nick over the Basin of the tub.

"It's so big..." Nick had started to say once Zach began to

put his dick in him.

Nick moaned in ecstacy.

Just as he was moaning I saw this Derek step into the room. He had

come alone which was strange. He was one of the four leaders and he didn't

have a personal escort with him. These moon people were so different. I

watched as he got closer and saw what was going on between Zach and

Nick. His face grew a little red. He turned away at the moment staring at

the designs on the bath walls.

"Does this offend you?" I stated.

"It is very...surprising...I wasn't expecting it," he stated.

He seemed nervous. He was not nearly as confident in speech as his

brothers. I laughed as he tripped over his word and I crossed my arms.

"Zach...Nick you are dismissed."

It was a same. I could tell they were close to finishing. The two

came out of the bath and bowed to me. I wondered if it was an intentional

slight that they just so happened to be bending their asses right in front

of the mercenary. It made me smile a little bit as they dismissed

themselves. The other safflowers went with them. I watched as my personal guard had begun to pour into the room as well. I had no doubt they were

called by Danny. They had bows and arrows in hand.

Derek noticed as well. I counted about 20 Army that had entered

the room but was quite sure even more were outside of the room. They were

just waiting for the word. All this to protect me from one man.

"I don't feel welcome," Derek stated.

"You murder my people and you expect us to fluff your pillows?" I

asked laughing.

"May I approach?"

Allison looked nervous. She had stood right behind me.

"Yes come closer."

He did as I said and he came to the edges of my bath. He sat on

the kneeled down the pillows that were there. I got a better look at him.

He was handsome. He favored Ethan in a way but wasn't nearly as

flamboyant with his demeanor. This one Derek seemed extremely serious.

"I hadn't had a chance to speak with you earlier," Derek stated, "I

tend to get outshined by my brothers. I wanted us all to be able to be on

the right foot in this. It's important to me that we have some sort of

trust in our partnership with you. Or at least a mutual understanding."

He was afraid of me.

I could see it in his eyes. That is why he came.

Maybe this was the fear that Lydia had seen in her fires.

"Where are you people from?"

"An militant island north of Nemeton ," Derek stated, "Our city was

destroyed. All we had left were our ships and our weapons."

"I suppose you won't tell me the name of the city."

"It doesn't matter. It seems like the Moon People have fit us quite

well."

"You have hundreds of ships," I stated, "However I've gotten

reports that only men came to stay at the palace. Have you left your

women on the ships."

"There are no more women," Derek stated, "It was another reason we

needed a home.

"A home?"

I laughed, "No women and at sea for so long. I wonder what your men

did for entertainment. Ha...it must be the Beacons aren't the only one who

like men with men."

Derek didn't find that amusing.

"Some did...but it is outlawed. It is strictly forbidden among our

people"

"And you?"

He shook his head, "I follow the laws. There are things more

important than sex."

"Like conquering lands?" I asked, "Is it true that you and your

brothers don't plan on killing me."

"We'd gain nothing from killing you. As long as you are submissive

and don't cause any issues," Derek stated.

He didn't have the force that his brother Jackson had nor the

grace of Ethan. He didn't even look intimidating like Peter. He just

seemed useless amongst them.

"Submissive," I stated.

I came out of the bath. I watched his eyes turn almost immediately

away. It was strange. He was nervous. At that moment I believed that he

didn't participate in any sexual intercourse with the men on the ship.

Still how long had they been mercenaries wondering around. How long was

that he could have gone without pleasuring himself.

It was one of the servants girl that came to dry me off with linen

but I stopped her. I wanted to see how far I could go.

I made a few steps towards him, stopping Allison who seemed even more

uneasy.

I sat with him on the pillows beside the basin. It wasn't long

before he was forced to turn to me again.

"Would you mind wearing something?" he asked.

"This is my palace. Do I go on your naval ships and tell you what

to do?" I asked him, "Besides, I would assume you'd be used to male nudity

on those ships for that long..."

"Not in this way."

"And what way is that?"

I scooted closer to him.

"You have a sensual nature about you. We've heard stories about

you."

Derek was cowering at that moment. I was laughing in my head.

These men were able to conquer the biggest navy in my kingdom but he was

too shy to look at my body in this state.

"What kind of stories?"

"Jackson had reports of you being a siren."

"A siren?"

"They are creatures who use sex to lure ships to sharp rocks."

"How sharp?"

At that moment I leaned my hand over him through his armor where

his linen cloth kilt was. I had done it quickly grabbing for it to see

what it was.

Yes.

Oh yes.

It was hard. It was rock hard. I was turning him on.

At that moment he grabbed my hand and swung me off of him. He

wrestled himself over me pinning my hands up over my head. I didn't stand

a chance as he sat there probably embarrassed that his secret had been

discovered.

"I won't allow these sort of actions."

I squirmed a little at the pain of him holding my wrists. At that

moment Allison's sword was against his throat. The Army soldiers had gone

into a small panick. Their bows were all strung and aiming towards this

man who was on top of me.

Derek became very aware of the threat all around him.

He got up off of me and raised his hands in the air.

I smiled.

"This was a nice talk Derek," I stated.

He excused himself without saying anything. The Army followed

him until he was out of my chambers assuring that he did no more actions.

I smiled to myself and looked at Danny, "Wake up my advisors. There

is still hope..."

"I've gathered you hear tonight because I have made a discovery," I

told them, "These men have spent years without women. They say their women

were all killed but it seems that they have been able to survive without

them. They have strict laws against male on male intercourse. This is not

so strange amongst the Beacon people any longer."

The advisors seemed confused.

Danny was my chief scribe, "Son of morning Sun, I don't see how this could be of any use to us."

I really cared for Danny. He wasn't always too clever, but he was a great man, everyone loved Danny. He had gotten to his high office by being a great friend like Allison and Lydia and the libraries across Beacons respected

Him. The other advisors were far less competent. There were about ten

in all. Generals East and West were amongst them. They were strong men

who had fought valiantly along my other generals Deucalion and

Kanima. Kanima was dead though and Deucalion had fled. East and West

were the only strong ones that I had left. Still they had no more army.

Their ships had been burned and their men killed.

"They want me to give in and be submissive."

East was the one that spoke, "It's only a matter of time before

the Moon People concrete their power over Beacon Hill. The four have begun to order their men into the cities. The people are in a panic. Once the

people feel like we are no longer in control then we have lost."

Lydia came forward, "Then if we can't gain control we have to make

sure that they aren't in control as well."

Danny shook his head, "They'll kill us all if we go back to war."

Another advisor came forward. Marin Morrell She was the high priestess, "The gods will protect us."

East shook his head, "The gods have abandoned us. As well as

General Deucalion."

" Deucalion wouldn't abandon us," I disagreed, "He's gone to Nemeton to gather men. Nemeton will remain loyal to my rule. He knows that. My wife is there and orders another 15,000 troops. If Deucalion can gather my wife's army from Nemeton and reinforcements from Delta we can win this

war. I didn't tell you about these reserves because I didn't think it'd

matter if they took Beacon Hill."

The advisors begun to whisper amongst themselves.

"King be reasonable," Danny stated, "These men will be ready.

They will have their navy as well as our resources. Each day they will

grow stronger."

"Not if we attack them from the inside," I stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Trust your king," Lydia stated.

I could tell she knew where I was going. This had been her plan as

much as mine. I had gone to her before I had gathered my advisors. She was

the mastermind of all of this.

"They think I'm a siren. It's a seducer that leads men to their

downfall. Derek is attracted to me. That is the beginning. I am going to

turn them all against each other..."

And my armies will sweep into Beacon Hill and take back city in the mist

of all the chaos...

* * *

Don't forget to review its like CANDY !


End file.
